


{I Was} Too Busy Being In Love

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song-In-Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: A Jamko Song-In-Pictures to the song {I Was} Too Busy Being In Love by Doug Stone.





	{I Was} Too Busy Being In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I did this a little differently than I've done my others: I made gifs instead of using picutres. I remember hearing this song ages ago, and when it came to mind recently I looked it up on YouTube and saw the video - the two people in the video was a close enough match for Jamie and Eddie, so I thought ... hhmmm.
> 
> So I suppose the synopsis would be: After years of marriage - and dogs and kids - Jamie looks to reignite that spark he had for Eddie when they first got together by making dinner reservations at a fancy dance club. As they dance the night away, they think over all the times they've shared as a couple. (Slightly AU because - well, you'll see.)(The lyrics and scenes aren't really in sync; I just used the order in which they happened in the video.)

(no music)

 

 

(music)

 

 

If I had taken the time, to write down a few lines

 

 

Every time that you cross this heart of mine, and put them all in a book

 

 

How much time would that have took

 

 

The words and years have a way of slipping by

 

 

Oh no, too bad

 

 

There goes, the chance that I had

 

 

I could have written the play so sweet and so funny

 

 

Given old Mr. Shakespeare a run for his money

 

 

Written the words to the prettiest tune

 

 

That would never leave a dry eye in the room

 

 

My only excuse for not doing that

 

 

Well, I was too busy being in love

 

 

Yes, I was too busy being in love

 

 

(music)

 

 

Brand new phrases appear, every time you walk near

 

 

All these words you inspire after all these years

 

 

But I never reached for a pen

 

 

Break the mood that I'm in, before I knew it the words were gone again

 

 

Oh no, too bad, there goes the chance that I had

 

 

I could have written the play so sweet and so funny

 

 

Given old Mr. Shakespeare a run for his money

 

 

Written the words to the prettiest tune

 

 

That would never leave a dry eye in the room

 

 

My only excuse

 

 

For not doing that

 

 

Well, I was too busy

 

 

Being in love

 

 

Yes, I was too busy being in love

 

 

(Ooh, Ooh) I could've written the poem to make your mothers crazy

 

 

I could have written the movie for Hepburn and Tracy

 

 

A beautiful song and it starts with your name, written my way into fortune and fame

 

 

But I have no regrets for not doing that

 

 

I was too busy being in love, yes, I was too busy being in love

 

 

(music)

 

 

(music)

 

 

(Ooh ooh)

 

 

(music)


End file.
